Hoshi Mo Nai Yoru No Sora
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: setelah kehancuran kerajaan Uzumaki. Naruto, sang pangeran kecil kerajaan Uzumaki harus hidup di kerajaan Namikaze bersama 3 orang pengawalnya dan seorang sahabat baiknya, Sasuke. Namun, ternyata Naruto adalah buronan di kerajaan Namikaze. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? /RnR please! /last chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hoshi Mo Nai Yoru No Sora (In The Night Sky Without Stars)**

**Rated: K+**

**Genres: Family, friendship**

**Figures: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Minato Namikaze**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but this fict belongs to Vanny Zhang**

**Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typos, alur ngebut, dsb**

**Summary: setelah kehancuran kerajaan Uzumaki. Naruto, sang pangeran kecil kerajaan Uzumaki harus hidup di kerajaan Namikaze bersama 3 orang pengawalnya dan seorang sahabat baiknya, Sasuke. Namun, ternyata Naruto adalah buronan di kerajaan Namikaze. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? /RnR please!**

**HAPPY READING!**

Perang antara kerajaan Uzumaki dan kerajaan Namikaze telah berakhir seminggu yang lalu dengan kemenangan kerajaan Namikaze. Tidak sedikit rakyat yang harus menderita karena perang itu. Mereka harus kehilangan keluarga, harta benda, dan rumah mereka.

Seorang pangeran kecil dari kerajaan Uzumaki berhasil selamat dari perang itu dan ia tinggal di kerajaan Namikaze. Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Ia masih berusia 17 tahun dan ia memiliki mata biru _**safir**_ yang indah serta rambut kuning jabrik. Ia berhasil selamat bersama seorang temannya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang berumur sama dengannya. Sasuke memiliki rambut hitam raven dan mata _**onyx**_ yang dingin dan tajam. Selain itu, Naruto juga didampingi oleh 3 orang pengawalnya. Mereka bernama Kizuto, Misuke, dan Sagato. **(A/N: karakter mereka hampir sama dengan pelayan-pelayan Teito di 07 Ghost).** Mereka bertiga adalah jenderal perang yang ditugaskan ratu untuk membawa Naruto kabur.

Kizuto adalah seorang lelaki yang cukup tinggi dan tampan. Ia memiliki rambut putih yang sebagian menutupi mukanya, serta ia memiliki mata ungu bagaikan batu _**violet**_.

Misuke adalah seorang lelaki yang paling tinggi di antara mereka bertiga. Ia memakai kacamata berwarna hitam. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam dan bermodel jabrik.

Sagato adalah seorang lelaki yang memiliki paras lembut. Ia paling pendek jika dibandingkan dengan kedua temannya. Ia memiliki warna mata biru yang menenangkan hati dan rambut ungu muda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hoshi Mo Nai Yoru No Sora~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naru_**-kun**_, jangan! Itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik!" Kata Sasuke dengan posisi memarahi Naruto seakan-akan ia sudah dewasa dan Naruto masih anak-anak.

Naruto tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke itu. Ia terus melempar batu pada pengawal-pengawal istana yang sedang berjaga di depan gerbang istana sehingga membuat pengawal-pengawal tersebut bingung.

"Biar. Mereka telah membunuh _**okaa-sama**_ Naru.. Naru benci mereka!" Kata Naruto sambil terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Uhh.. Jika Naru_**-kun**_ nakal nanti Naru_**-kun**_ akan diculik oleh _**Shinigami**_ lo..." Kata Sasuke menakut-nakuti Naruto. Seketika, Naruto langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Wajahnya memucat dan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas karena rencananya berhasil.

"A-apa benar _**Shinigami**_ itu ada?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan nada ketakutan. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"HUAAAA... Naru gak mau diculik sama _**Shinigami**_!" Kata Naruto panik sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil kemudian mengejar Naruto.

"Hei, _**matte o**_ Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke pada Naruto. Namun, Naruto terus saja berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang berlari mengejarnya di belakangnya.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berlari ketiga melihat 3 orang lelaki dewasa yang tampak kelelahan.

"Ah, kami telah mencari anda kemana-mana. Ternyata kau berada disini!" Kata lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Kizuto itu.

"Mari pulang!" Kata Misuke sambil langsung menggendong Naruto.

"Hei, lepaskan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Kata Naruto sambil meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Jika kau jalan sendiri, nanti kau diculik _**Shinigami**_ lo.." Kata Sasuke kembali menakut-nakuti Naruto. Naruto pun langsung memegang pundah Misuke erat-erat ketakutan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas.

Tak berapa lama, mereka pun sampai di rumah..

"Ah.. _**Oji**_ akhirnya kita sampai juga di rumah." Kata Misuke sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Hei sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan memanggilnya _**oji**_. Itu dapat membuat orang lain curiga." Kata Kizuto pada Misuke.

"_**Gomen**_.. Aku lupa!"

"Ah, Naru_**-kun **_badanmu bau sekali, kau pasti habis bermain bersama Sasu_**-kun**_. Ayo cepat mandi sana!" Kata Sagato dengan suara selembut beledunya.

"Tidak! Naru tidak mau mandi!" Kata Naruto sambil berlari.

"Naru harus mau mandi!" Kata Misuke sambil mengejar Naruto bersama Kizuto dan Sagato.

Mereka pun kejar-kejaran memutari ruangan itu. Sasuke hanya menyenden di tembok sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Jika Naru gak mau mandi, nanti digigit serangga _goro goro_ loh!" Kata Kizuto dan Naruto pun langsung berhenti berlari begitu juga ketiga orang yang mengejarnya.

"Serangga _goro goro_? Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Itu serangga yang akan mengigit anak yang tidak mau mandi." Kata Kizuto.

"Apakah itu benar-benar ada, _**Father**_?" Tanya Naruto sedikit ketakutan. Oh iya, selain jenderal perang Kizuto adalah seorang _uskup_. Oleh sebab itu, Naruto memanggilnya _**Father**_. **(*A/N: bagi yang gak tau, biasanya di Katholik... Uskup / Bishop itu dipanggil Bapa -Father-)**

Kizuto membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan anggukan.

"Ta-tapi.." Naruto tampak masih ragu dengan itu.

"Begini saja, jika kau mandi sesudah kau mandi kita akan main _07 Ghost_!" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia tampak sangat dewasa berbeda dengan Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung berhabur masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Apa kau ingin kumandikan bersama Naru juga, Sasu_**-kun**_?" Tanya Sagato.

Muka Sasuke sontak langsung memerah, "aku bukan anak-anak sepertinya lagi tau!" Kata Sasuke.

Kemudian, Sagato pun memandikan Naruto.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama, Sagato dan Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Bau yang harum seperti menusuk indera penciuman semua yang disana.

"Wah, Naru sudah wangi." Kata Kizuto sambil menggendong Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang karena dipuji.

"Ayo main! Ayo main!" Kata Naruto sambil meronta-ronta minta diturunkan. Kizuto pun menurunkan Naruto.

"Baiklah, mari bermain _07 Ghost_." Kata Misuke. Kemudian mereka pun menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi Verloren dengan cara _hom pim pa_ (?). Dan Naruto lah yang kalah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi Zehel." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku Vertrag saja." Kata Kizuto.

"Kalau begitu... Aku Fest." Kata Misuke.

"Aku Profe saja." Kata Sagato.

Mereka pun mulai bermain. Naruto jongkok di tengah dengan posisi menutup kedua matanya sedangkan yang lainnya memutarinya sambil bernyanyi lagu _**Kagome Kagome**_.

Setelah lagunya berhenti, Naruto harus menebak siapa yang ada di belakangnya...

"Yang ada di belakangku adalah... Sasu_**-kun**_!" Kata Naruto. Dan Naruto benar yang ada di belakangnya adalah Sasuke. Namun... Semua yang ada di sana langsung _**sweatdrop**_.

_**'Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti permainan Kagome Kagome 07 Ghost.'**_ Batin Sasuke.

"Naru_**-chan**_, kau harus menebak yang ada di belakangmu menggunakan nama-nama _07 Ghost_." Kata Sagato menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Ah, baiklah. _**Wakatta**_. Kita ulangi sekali lagi!" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun bermain lagi. Semuanya kembali mengitari Naruto sambil bernyanyi _**Kagome Kagome**_.

"Yang ada di belakangku adalah... Landkarte." Kata Naruto sambil _'tersenyum'_ tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Semuanya kembali _**sweatdrop**_.

_**'Sepertinya kali ini dia bukan tidak mengerti tapi dia memang sangat baka!'**_ Batin Sasuke.

"Na-Naru_**-kun**_ bagaimana jika kita bermain permainan lain saja?" Kata Sasuke masih _**sweatdrop**_.

"Baiklah. Kita bermain kejar-kejaran." Kata Sasuke sambil tertawa girang dan berlari meninggalkan semua yang ada disana. Ia pergi berlari keluar dari rumah.

"Oi, _**matte o**_ Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke. Kemudian, ia langsung berlari mengejar Naruto.

"Hah.. Sudahlah, biarkan _**oji**_ dan Sasu_**-chan**_ bermain main dahulu!" Kata Misuke.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan memanggilnya _**oji**_!" Kata Sagato tetap dengan sabar.

_~Kembali ke Naruto dan Sasuke..._

Naruto terus berlari sambil tertawa girang. Sedangkan Sasuke berlari di belakangnya mengejarnya..

Namun, Naruto langsung berhenti ketika ia menabrak _seseorang_. Orang itu ber-perawakan tinggi, berkulit putih, dan berhidung mancung. Ia memiliki warna mata biru safir yang cerah serta rambut kuning jabrik.

_"Kau..."_

***TBC***

Hohoho~ author kembali di fandom Naruto. Ini adalah fict pertama author dengan tokoh Sasuke - Naruto yang ber-genre friendship. Fict ini sebagian juga ter-inspirasi dari_ 07 Ghost_ (biasa Author lagi nge-fan berat :P)

Untuk judulnya, sebenarnya author bingung mau dikasih judul apa ini fiction. Terus entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba Author keinget lagu Bird yang dinyanyiin Yuya Matsushita dan jadilah author buat itu jadi judul :P

Okey, mungkin sekian dari author_**-sama**_ (?) Ini.. Terakhir, author minta _**review**_nya ya!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: oh iya, ini ada note yang penting banget! Umur Sasuke & Naruto umurnya 7 tahun, bukan 17 tahun. Di chap sebelumnya itu typo ^^)**

**Title: Hoshi Mo Nai Yoru No Sora (In The Night Sky Without Stars)**

**Rated: K+**

**Genres: Family, friendship**

**Figures: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Minato Namikaze**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but this fict belongs to Vanny Zhang**

**Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typos, alur ngebut, dsb**

**Summary: setelah kehancuran kerajaan Uzumaki. Naruto, sang pangeran kecil kerajaan Uzumaki harus hidup di kerajaan Namikaze bersama 3 orang pengawalnya dan seorang sahabat baiknya, Sasuke. Namun, ternyata Naruto adalah buronan di kerajaan Namikaze. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? /RnR please!**

**HAPPY READING!**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Bunga-bunga bernari mengikuti arah semilir angin. Sungguh pagi yang cerah.

Namun, keadaan di penjara istana tidak seperti itu. _**Sangat gelap**_. _**Kotor**_. _**Bau**_. Yang terdengar hanya suara-suara tikus. Ya, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto dan Sasuke ketika terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Ah.." Sasuke memegang kepalanya sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Yang ia ingat hanya, kemarin Naruto menabrak seseorang. Kemudian, orang tersebut tampak marah dan menyuruh pengawal-pengawalnya yang berada di belakangnya untuk menangkap Naruto. Naruto dibuat pingsan kemudian dibawa oleh mereka. Ketika Sasuke ingin menyelamatkannya ia justru ikut dibuat pingsan. Dan yang terpenting, ia tidak tahu ada di mana mereka sekarang.

"Na-Naru_**-kun**_, apa kau ada disini?" Kata Sasuke sambil meraba-raba sekitarnya.

"Ah.. Sasu-_**kun**_, kita ada dimana?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya baru saja terbangun dari pingsannya.

"_**Shiranai**_." Jawab Sasuke sambil memandangi sekitarnya. Namun itu percuma karena yang bisa lihat hanya kegelapan dan kehampaan.

Tiba-tiba cacing di perut Naruto berbunyi...

"Naru lapar." Kata Naruto dengan tampang polos.

"Disini tidak ada makanan, Naru." Kata Sasuke.

"Ah... Aku benci tempat ini! Disini kotor, tidak nyaman, bau, gelap, dan tidak ada makanan." Kata Naruto sambil merengek-rengek pada Sasuke.

"Pssstt.. Diamlah!" Kata Sasuke menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ah... Kasihan sekali. Padahal masih kecil. Hihihi~ tetapi tenang saja kau anak yang bermata _**onyx**_.. Kau akan dibebaskan kok!" Kata orang yang barusan datang tersebut.

"Ah? La-lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Naru-_**kun**_ jika aku dibebaskan?" Teriak Sasuke pada orang tersebut.

"Tentu saja dia akan dihukum mati. Dia sudah berani menabrak raja kami dan hukumannya hanya satu.. Yaitu mati." kata orang itu.

"Ah? Ka-kapan memang hukuman Naru-_**kun**_?" Kata Sasuke kaget.

"Mungkin akan dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi." Kata orang itu.

"Tidak.. Tolong, selamatkan Naru-_**kun**_! Kalian boleh membunuhku, tapi jangan bunuh Naru-_**kun**_. _**Onegai**_." Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat memelas dan tak berdaya.

"Hmm... Aku dapat mengabulkan permintaanmu itu. Tetapi harganya tidak murah..." Kata orang tersebut.

"Berapa yang kau minta? Apakah ini cukup?" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukan sebuah batu giok yang berkilauan di tengah kegelapan itu. Orang tersebut memandangi batu giok itu sesaat.

"Sepertinya berharga mahal.. Baiklah, nanti malam bersiaplah! Aku akan menyiapkan segalanya." Kata orang itu sambil merebut batu giok itu dari tangan Sasuke. Kemudian, ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasu-_**kun**_, bukankah itu batu giok dari Miko _**oba-san**_ yang sangat berharga?" Kata Naruto.

"_**Daijobu**_. Itu sekarang sudah tidak terlalu penting kok." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"_**De-demo**_... Bukankah itu satu-satunya benda peninggalan Miko _**oba-san**_."

"Ah.. _**Urusai dobe**_! Pokoknya sudah kukatakan benda itu tidak terlalu berharga sekarang." Kata Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Ugh.. Dasar _**teme**_! _**Baka no teme**_!" Kata Naruto sambil marah.

**TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP!**

Hari sudah malam. Sinar matahari sudah tak lagi nampak dan digantikan oleh sinar rembulan. Dan sesuai janji, orang tersebut datang sambil membawa sehelai pakaian dan sebuah cairan aneh.

"Sekarang, kau anak yang bermata _**safir**_ cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan ini! Kita akan menyusup keluar dari istana jadi kau tidak boleh menggunakan baju tahanan itu bisa membuat orang lain curiga. Sedangkan kau anak bermata _**onyx**_, teteskan cairan ini di matamu!" Kata orang itu memberi perintah.

"Cairan apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Cairan ini akan mengubah warna matamu menjadi biru _**safir**_ untuk sesaat. Namun, jika terkena air maka cairan ini akan luntur. Oleh sebab itu, hindarilah air!" Jelas orang tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Kemudian, Sasuke meneteskan cairan itu di matanya.

"Ah... Naru sudah selesai ganti baju. Sasu-_**kun**_ ayo pergi!" Kata Naruto sambil menarik-narik tangan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto padanya.

"Pergilah sendiri! Aku tidak ikut." Kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Kenapa? Jika Sasu-_**kun**_ tidak pergi, Naru juga gak mau pergi." Kata Naruto dengan nada anak-anaknya.

"Jika aku pergi, maka kau akan menjadi buronan. Oleh sebab itu, pergilah sendiri!" Kata Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasu-_**kun**_.. _**Doushite?**_ Kenapa Sasu-_**kun**_ sangat baik pada Naru. Naru sayang Sasu-_**kun**_, kalau gak ada Sasu-_**kun**_ Naru juga gak mau pergi!" Kata Naruto sambil menangis.

"Pergilah! Hanya kaulah harapan kerajaan kami. Aku percaya padamu!" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi anak bermata _**safir**_!" Kata lelaki itu sambil menggendong Naruto.

"_**Matte**_! Bagaimana kau akan menjamin keselamatannya?" Kata Sasuke.

"Atas nama kerajaan Namikaze. Aku... Namikaze Arashi bersumpah akan melindungi anak ini sampai ke tempat tujuan." Kata orang yang ternyata bernama Arashi itu.

"_**Omae wa...**_" Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Ya, kau betul. Aku adalah pangeran kerajaan Namikaze." Kata Arashi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu... Untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua? Bukankah kau tidak membutuhkan uang?"

"Ya.. Kau benar. Semua kebutuhanku tercukupi karena aku pangeran. Namun, _**otou-sama**_ tidak pernah sekalipun tersenyum padaku seakan-akan ia tidak sayang padaku. Seberapa keras aku berusaha, aku hanya tetap menjadi beban bagi _**otou-sama**_. Karena itulah, aku ingin berguna bagi orang lain. Aku ingin menolong rakyatku yang kesulitan." Jelas Arashi.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar penjelasan Arashi, namun setelah itu, ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu!"

Kemudian, Arashi dan Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di penjara yang gelap nan kotor itu.

_**'Sekarang tugasku telah selesai. Okaa-chan aku telah melaksanakan amantmu.'**_ Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

**~Flashback: ON**

"_**Okaa-chan**_, Sasu akan berjuan bersama _**otou-chan**_ dan _**okaa-chan**_. Tolong jangan suruh Sasu mengikuti _**oji**_!" Kata Sasuke sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Sasu-_**chan**_, dengarkan perkataan _**okaa-chan**_! Kau harus melindungi _**oji**_.. Meskipun kau harus menggunakan nyawamu, lindungilah _**oji**_! Karena hanya _**oji**_-lah harapan kerajaan kami." Kata Mikoto sambil mengusap muka putra bungsunya itu.

"_**O-okaa-chan**_, ta-tapi Sasu..." Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, Mikoto sudah memotong, "jadilah anak baik! Turuti apa kata _**father**_! _**Okaa-chan**_ percaya kau pasti bisa melindungi _**oji**_!"

"_**O-okaa-chan**_..." Kata Sasuke sambil terus menangis.

"Ini, kuberikan untukmu! Ini adalah warisan dari kakek-nenek mu. Lindungilah ini bersama dengan _**oji**_!" Kata Mikoto sambil memberikan sebuah giok pada Sasuke.

"_**Okaa-chan**_.. Sasu-"

"Mikoto ayo cepat!" Fugaku berteriak dari kejauhan memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Mikoto pun membalas teriakan Fugaku.

"_**Aishiteru**_, Sasuke!" Kata Mikoto sambil menangis dan mencium kening Sasuke.

"_**Okaa-chan**_ percaya padamu!" Kata Mikoto sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha meraih Mikoto namun Mikoto sudah terlalu jauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengenggam giok pemberian Mikoto sambil terus menangis. Kemudian, Kizuto menghampirinya sambil mengusap air matanya, "kita pergi Sasu-_**kun**_!"

Sasuke pun mengangguk kemudian ia mengikuti Kizuto, Sagato, dan Misuke yang sedang menggendong Naruto yang sedang terlelap untuk pergi.

Terkadang, Sasuke merasa iri pada Naruto. Naruto yang selalu tersenyum senang dan tertawa girang meskipun telah kehilangan keluarganya. Namun, terkadang ia juga merasa kasihan pada Naruto. Karena Naruto lah yang kelak harus memikul beban kematian seluruh kerajaan Uzumaki. Mungkin tawa dan senyuman itu akan menghilang suatu saat nanti~

**~Flashback: OFF**

"_**Okaa-chan**_.." Kata Sasuke lirih.

**~Sementara itu di tempat Arashi dan Naruto...**

Naruto dan Arashi sedang duduk di dalam kereta kuda bersama.

"_**Nee**_, tuan penyelamat.. Apakah Sasu-_**kun**_ akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto pada Arashi.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." Kata Arashi datar. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk.

Setelah itu, suasana kembali hening sama seperti sebelumnya. Karena tidak suka keheningan Naruto pun bernyanyi...

"_**Nemuru anata wa kanashisou de**_ (Wajahmu terlihat sedih saat kau tidur)

_**Warui yume demo miteru you da**_ (seolah-olah kau sedang bermimpi buruk)

_**boku wa koko dayo tonari ni iruyo**_ (aku disini, di sisimu)

_**dokoemo mou ikanai**_ (dan aku tak akan pergi kemana pun)

_**How do I live without you?**_ (Bagaimana aku dapat hidup tanpamu?)

_**Anata to iu sora no naka**_ (Di langit yang dinamakan "kau")

_**Boku dake wo tojikomete**_ (Dimana hanya aku yang melihatnya.)

_**Itsuka mita aozora wo**_ (langit biru yang pernah kulihat)

_**Sagasezu ni nageku kedo**_ (tak bisa kutemukan, membuatku sedih)

_**Hito wa mina sora no naka**_ (semua orang berada di atas langit)

_**Jiyuu to iu kago no naka**_ (bagai dalam sangkar kebebasan)

_**Hoshi mo nai yoru no sora**_ (pada malam tanpa bintang)

_**yuku ate mo mienai mede samayou**_ (kubertanya kemana aku harus pergi?)"

"Lagu itu... Darimana kau tahu lagu itu?" Kata Arashi sambil tersentak kaget.

"Waktu _**'itu'**_, _**okaa-sama**_ menyanyikanku lagu itu sambil menangis. Kemudian ia berkata bahwa ia akan pergi ke tempat yang saaaannnggggaaatttt jauh. _**Okaa-sama**_ menyuruhku untuk menuruti apa kata _**father**_. Setelah itu, ia mengecup keningku dan aku pun tertidur. Ketika aku bangun, aku sudah berada di kerajaan Namikaze. Sasu-_**kun**_ berkata bahwa kerajaan Namikaze lah yang membunuh _**okaa-sama**_.. Aku percaya Sasu-_**kun**_ karena ia sahabatku. Namun, aku juga percaya pada _**okaa-sama**_. _**Okaa-sama**_ pasti sedang pergi ke tempat yang jauh seperti yang ia katakan." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum polos.

_**'Ternyata anak ini anak yang sangat polos.'**_ Batin Arashi.

"_**Okaa-sama?**_ Kau berasal dari keluarga bangsawan?" Tanya Arashi. Naruto hanya membalas dengan anggukan, karena Kizuto melarangnya memberi tahu identitas aslinya.

_**'Sudah kuduga. Anak ini bukan berasal dari keluarga biasa.'**_ Batin Arashi.

"Lagu yang dinyayikan _**okaa-sama**_ mu sama dengan lagu yang sering dinyanyikan _**otou-san**_ ku."

"Raja?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Ayah kandungku, Uzumaki Kaito. Dia telah meninggal bersama _**okaa-san**_ ku bertahun-tahun yang lalu karena perampokan yang terjadi di kediaman kami." Jelas Arashi sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Oh.._** Souka**_.. Jadi kau bukan anak kandung raja dan kau berasal dari klan Uzumaki!?" Kata Naruto.

"Iya. Jika aku tidak salah tebak kau adalah klan Uzumaki juga. Iyakan?" Tanya Arashi pada Naruto. Naruto hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Mereka pun terus melanjutkan perjalanan di tengah gelapnya malam hanya dengan sebuah lentera yang menemani. Mereka harus cepat karena Kizuto, Misuke, dan Sagato sedang sangat khawatir di rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sementara itu di tempat raja..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Raja, kami sudah mencari ke seluruh kerajaan Uzumaki namun kami tidak menemukan mayat sang pangeran." Lapor seorang prajurit pada raja.

Raja berparas tampan tersebut tampak membulatkan matanya.

"Atas nama kerajaan Namikaze, aku memerintahkan kau mencarinya sampai dapat dan bawa dia ke hadapanku!" Perintah sang raja.

"_**Ha'i**_"

_**'Aku harus mendapatkannya bagaimanapun caranya..'**_ Batin sang raja.

***TBC***

Yayy.. Chap 2 is update :D kyaaa... Author sadar di chap 1 typo nya terlalu banyak .-. _**Gomenasai**_ _**minna-san**_! Dan yang terpenting umur mereka 7 tahun bukan 17! Hehehe..

Oh iya, ini balasan buat reviewnya:

_**jennakuma: arigatou buat pujiannya :) arigatou juga udah mau baca + review.. Maaf itu author salah tulis. Yang betul adalah 7 tahun :D**_

_**Aiko Michishige: ini udah lanjut. Arigatou ya udah mau baca + review :)**_

_**virgo31: kyaa... Vanny dipanggil senpai #jduag hehehe... Iya ini udah lanjut. Arigatou udah mau baca + review :)**_

_**Naruhime-chan19: itu typo.. Gomen ne hontou ni gomen ne yang betul itu 7 tahun :D ummm.. Semua pertanyaan reader-sama akan dijawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya**_

Yosh, sekian jawaban reviewnya. _**Arigatou**_ buat yang udah review, nge-fav, dan nge-follow.. Terakhir, author mau bilang _**"REVIEW PLEASE"**_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Hoshi Mo Nai Yoru No Sora (In The Night Sky Without Stars)**

**Rated: K+**

**Genres: Family, friendship**

**Figures: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Minato Namikaze**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but this fict belongs to Vanny Zhang**

**Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typos, alur ngebut, dsb**

**Summary: setelah kehancuran kerajaan Uzumaki. Naruto, sang pangeran kecil kerajaan Uzumaki harus hidup di kerajaan Namikaze bersama 3 orang pengawalnya dan seorang sahabat baiknya, Sasuke. Namun, ternyata Naruto adalah buronan di kerajaan Namikaze. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? /RnR please!**

HAPPY READING!

**~Kizuto's PoV**

**"**_**Onee-san**_**.. Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau mengorbankan nyawamu?" Aku berkata pada Kushina **_**onee-san**_** dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mataku.**

**"Kizuto**_**-kun**_**, dengarkan **_**onee-san**_**! Pergilah bersama Naru dan jangan pedulikan **_**onee-san**_**!" Kata Kushina **_**onee-san**_** padaku sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Kemudian, **_**onee-san**_** membalikan badannya dariku dan masuk ke dalam api peperangan yang menyala-nyala. Aku dapat melihat dengan mataku sendiri bagaimana **_**'mereka'**_** membunuh Kushina **_**onee-san**_**.**

**Senyumnya selalu saja terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Ia tersenyum... Ia tersenyum bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya. Dia adalah **_**onee-san**_** terhebat yang kumiliki! Tanpa mengeluarkan setetes air mata pun ia tersenyum padaku, seakan-akan ia dengan ikhlas menerima kematian. **

**Aku tidak bisa membalas senyuman **_**onee-san**_** saat itu. Meskipun aku uskup, meskipun aku jenderal perang aku tidak pernah mengalahkan hati suci milik **_**onee-san**_** ku. Dia yang selalu memikirkan orang lain dan tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki hati seperti itu.**

**Aku iri padanya. Aku iri dengan semua yang ia miliki. Aku iri karena ia bisa selalu tersenyum bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya. Aku iri padanya karena ia selalu bahagia di setiap waktu. Namun, di samping berbagai perasaan iri tersebut. Aku kesal dengan sikap yang dimiliki **_**onee-san**_** ku tersebut. Sikap yang membawanya kepada kematian. Sikap yang membuatku selalu menyesali kehidupan ini. Jika ia tidak memiliki sikap itu, mungkin aku dan **_**onee-san**_** masih dapat bersama sekarang. **_**Onee-san**_** ku yang selalu kusayangi~**

**~End Of Kizuto PoV**

Kizuto terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk dengan cukup kasar. Kizuto mengusap air mata yang tadi sempat mengalir karena mimpinya.

Kizuto pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan membukakan pintu. Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika membuka pintu adalah Naruto yang sedang menangis sendirian di depan pintu.

"Naru_**-chan**_.." Kizuto tersentak kaget.

"_**Father.. *hiks* *hiks***_" kata Naruto sambil terisak.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Sasu_**-kun**_? Bukankah tadi kalian pergi bermain bersama?" Tanya Kizuto bertubi-tubi.

"Sa-Sasu_**-kun**_.. Dia... Huwaaa.." Tangis Naruto pun semakin meledak Kizuto pun menggendong Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah itu, ia mendudukan Naruto di sebuah kursi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kizuto dengan lembut.

"Sasu_**-kun**_ mati.. Huwwwaaaa..." Kata Naruto sambil terus menangis.

"**APA?**" Kizuto tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"_**Tch**_.. Dia tidak mati. Tetapi dia akan segera mati." Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"_**Anata dare?**_ Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?" Tanya Kizuto kaget melihat sudah ada orang asing masuk ke rumahnya.

Kemudian lelaki itu pun berjalan dan menaruh 2 botol susu hangat di atas sebuah meja.

"Tadi kau membukakan pintu lama sekali, diluar sedang badai salju. Aku dan Naru_**-kun**_ kedinginan jadi aku membeli susu hangat." Kata lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Arashi itu sambil ikut duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto.

"Hah? Bagaimana kau bisa bersama Naruto? Dan dimana Sasu_**-kun**_ sekarang?" Tanya Kizuto.

"Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan dari awal!"

Arashi pun menjalaskan cerita dari awal sampai akhir pada Kizuto dengan panjang, lebar, dan jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"**UAPAH?**" Kizuto langsung menggebrak meja di depannya tempat tadi Arashi menaruh 2 botol susu sehingga susu-susu yang dibeli Arashi menjadi tumpah.

"Hei.. Kau tahu mencari tempat menjual susu ini itu sangat sulit loh.. Dan sekarang **KAU MENUMPAHKAN SEMUA INI DENGAN MUDAHNYA!**" Kata Arashi dengan berteriak pada kalimat akhirnya.

"_**Go-gomen. Gomen.**_" Kata Kizuto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"_**Father.. Father.. Sasuke wo tasukete! Onegai..**_" Kata Naruto dengan mata yang sembab dan tampak memelas. Kizuto tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Naru_**-chan**_ kau tunggu disini saja! Aku dan lelaki berambut merah ini-" belum sempat Kizuto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Arashi sudah memotong. "Namaku Arashi."

"Baiklah. Aku dan Arashi_**-san**_ akan menyusup ke istana." kata Kizuto menyambung perkataannya.

"_**Matte!**_ Siapa yang bilang aku mau membantu kalian?" Kata Arashi sedikit kesal.

Naruto menarik-narik baju Arashi sambil mengeluarkan _**puppy eyes no jutsu**_ nya dan berkata, "_**onegai..**_"

Arashi meneguk ludah melihat itu dan tanpa sadar ia mengatakan, "baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya gerbang utama dijaga dengan sangat ketat. Kita lewat gerbang belakang!" Kata Arashi berbisik-bisik pada Kizuto. Kizuto pun membalas dengan anggukan.

Mereka pun berjalan dengan mengendap-endap ke gerbang belakang dan memanjat gerbang.

"Huuhh... Akhirnya kita masuk istana juga." Kata Kizuto, "Anoo... Apakah gerbang belakang memang tidak ada penjaganya?"

"Hm.. Biasanya ada. Tetapi entah kenapa hari ini tidak ada." Jawab Arashi santai.

Dan tepat setelah Arashi mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba mereka sudah dikepung oleh pengawal. Kizuto dan Arashi pun memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Arashi, sudah kuduga kau berulah lagi." Kata sang raja yang tiba-tiba datang.

"_**Otou-sama..**_" Arashi terlonjak kaget melihat ayahnya ada disana.

"Pengawal, kurung Arashi di kamarnya dan untuk penyusup itu kurung dia di penjara bawah tanah dan hukum mati bersamaan dengan _**'anak itu'**_." Kata sang raja dengan nada dingin.

"_**Ha'i**_" Pengawal-pengawalnya pun maju dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang raja. Namun, sebelum benar-benar dibawa meninggalkan tempat itu Kizuto memandang tajam sang raja dengan mata _**Violet**_nya.

**'Deg'** jantung sang raja seakan-akan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia pernah melihat mata _**violet**_ itu. Ia sangat ingat ia pernah melihat mata _**violet**_ itu. Tetapi tidak memandang tajam kearahnya, melainkan selalu memancarkan kehangatan padanya. Suatu kehangatan yang bahkan dapat mencairkan es di kutub utara.

_**"Minato" seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang memanggil namanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Mata violetnya yang indah memancarkan kehangatan yang mendalam. **_

"Mata itu... Sama dengan_**'nya'**_!" Kata Minato -sang raja- sambil memandang sendu ke arah bawah. Ingatan tentang _**'gadis itu'**_ tidak dapat dihapus dari otaknya. Seakan-akan ingatan tersebut telah disegel oleh Vertrag.

~Sementara itu, dalam penjara bawah tanah..

"Masuk!" Kedua orang pengawal yang membawa Kizuto mendorong Kizuto dengan kasar masuk dalam penjara yang di dalamnya ada Sasuke. Setelah itu, mereka berdua meninggalkan Kizuto.

Kizuto memandang kegelapan dan kehampaan di sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat. Sesulit apapun mata _**violet**_nya berusaha mencari hal yang bukan kehampaan, ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Namun, tiba-tiba ada sepasang mata_** safir**_ yang sepertinya baru saja terbuka.

"_**Dare?**_" Kizuto teriak was-was.

"Ah.. Tahanan baru ya!?" Kata anak bermata _**safir**_ tersebut.

"Sasu_**-kun**_!?" Kata Kizuto menyadari pemilik suara itu.

"_**Anoo..**_ Kau siapa?" Tanya Sasuke masih belum sadar.

"Ini aku, Kizuto!"

"Ah.. _**Father**_." Sasuke pun langsung berhambur ke pelukan Kizuto. Kizuto pun memeluk tubuh kecil Sasuke erat-erat. Setelah sekian lama ia terkurung dalam penjara dingin nan gelap tersebut kini ia dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kizuto.

"Bagaimana matamu dapat berubah menjadi biru safir seperti milik Naru_**-chan**_!? Apakah Arashi yang membantu agar matamu berubah?" Tanya Kizuto.

"_**Ha'i.**_" Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau telah melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik. Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi pasti sangat bangga padamu dari alam sana." Kata Kizuto sambil mengusap rambut raven Sasuke.

"Sasu ingin mereka _**otou-chan**_ dan _**okaa-chan**_ banggan pada Sasu, seperti mereka bangga pada _**onii-chan.**_" Kata Sasuke.

"Anak baik.."

Setelah itu, suasana hening sesaat. Sasuke terus bersandar ke bahu hangat Kizuto dan Kizuto memeluknya erat. Kizuto menggunakan baju uskup sehingga berada di dekapannya terasa sangat hangat seperti selimut.

"_**Nee.. Father**_, apa kita akan mati?" Kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"_**Father**_ juga tidak tahu. Tetapi, _**father**_ akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini." Kata Kizuto tetap dengan mengusap rambut raven Sasuke.

"_**Arigatou father**_." Kata Sasuke.

Suasana pun kembali menjadi hening... Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara lagi hingga beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Kizuto memulai pembicaraan.

"_**Nee**_, Sasu_**-kun**_ apa kau bosan?" Tanya Kizuto.

"_**Ha'i**_"

"Apa kau ingin mendengarkan sebuah cerita?"

"Umm.. Baiklah."

"Pada jaman dahulu, di suatu kerajaan hidup seorang raja. Ia memiliki dua orang istri. Sang istri pertama adalah permaisuri sedangkan istri keduanya hanyalah seorang selir yang beruntung karena dicintai raja. Sang permaisuri memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang cantik bagaikan putri dalam dongeng. Putri tersebut memiliki hati yang sungguh baik hati. Sang selir memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang umurnya berjarak 2 tahun lebih muda dari sang putri namun, tentu saja rakyat tidak mau jika sampai anak selir tersebut yang menjadi raja. Para rakyat meminta keturunan laki-laki dari sang permaisuri.

Beberapa tahun kemudian sang permaisuri meninggal dunia. Rakyat menuduh sang selir membunuh permaisuri agar anaknya dapat menjadi raja. Rakyat mengadakan perlawanan besar-besaran meminta sang selir dihukum mati. Sedangkan, sang pangeran kecil ketakutan di tengah gelapnya malam. Saat itu sedang bulan purnama, namun tak tampak satupun bintang di langit membuat bulan nampak ditinggalkan sendiri. Saat malam itu, sang pangeran kecil dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat sang ibu tercinta dihukum penggal karena dituduh melakukan perbuatan yang sebenarnya tidak ia lakukan. Sang pangeran kecil hanya bisa menangis di pojok gudang istana. Sejak hari itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang mau bermain dengannya karena ia dianggap anak pembunuh. Ia kesepian.

Namun, sang putri kecil datang dan menggengam tangan sang pangeran kecil. Sang putri kecil memperlakukan sang pangeran kecil sebagai adiknya sendiri tanpa menganggap ibu sang pangeran adalah pembunuh ibunya. Mereka menikmati masa kecil bersama dengan senyuman dan tawa sampai mereka besar. Saat sudah besar, sang putri diangkat menjadi ratu. Sang putri masih tetap menyayangi sang pangeran bagaikan adik kandungnya. Hubungan mereka tetap terjalin dengan sangat baik. Hingga pada suatu hari, kerajaan tersebut diserang... sang putri yang saat itu merupakan ratu berkorban demi kerajaannya dan sang pangeran yang bodoh itu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya dapat menyaksikan kematian sang putri, sama seperti ia menyaksikan kematian ibunya. Bukankah pangeran itu sangat bodoh Sasu_**-kun**_?" Kata Kizuto sambil tertawa hambar. Di tengah kegelapan tersebut, tampak jelas mata _**violet**_ Kizuto berkaca-kaca menahan tangisan.

Sasuke tampak sudah sangat mengantuk. Ia hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Setelah itu, ia tertidur lelap dan pulas. Kizuto pun menidurkan Sasuke di jerami yang disediakan disana, kemudian Kizuto menyelimuti Sasuke dengan jubah luar pakaian uskupnya.

"_**Oyasumi~**_" bisik Kizuto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"_**Hoshi mo nai yoru no sora... Yuku ate mo mienai mede samayou?**_ (Di malam tak berbintang... Ku bertanya kemana aku harus pergi?)"

_**Bulan yang kesepian itu telah ditinggalkan sendiri di langit malam yang gelap. Ia sendirian, tidak ada bintang-bintang di sampingnya. Namun, sesungguhnya ia tidaklah sendiri karena matahari selalu memberinya cahaya dari belakang meskipun ia tidak berada di langit malam menemani bulan. Namun, matahari selalu ada untuk memberikan cahaya bagi bulan. Bulan di malam tak berbintang itu seperti manusia. Ia menganggap dirinya sendirian karena tidak ada orang disampingnya, namun tidak peduli meski kita terlahir di dunia ini sendirian pun, pasti ada seseorang yang selalu memberikan cahaya untuk kita~**_

***TBC***

_**Yosh.**_. _**Gomen ne**_ kalau lama updatenya x_x jujur author nunggu buat review ke-10 #jduag biar genap gitu XD. Okey ini balasan buat reviewnya:

**virgo31: ini udah update :D **_**arigatou**_** buat dukungannya.**_** Arigatou**_** udah mau baca + review :)**

**michhazz: iya.. Ini fict **_**family**_** nanti semakin lama pasti **_**family**_**nya semakinn kerasa ;) tunggu aja **_**next chapter**_**! :D hmm.. Nasib Sasuke? Kita lihat aja di **_**next chapter**_** =D**

**Nuruhime-chan19: ini udah lanjut. **_**Arigatou**_** udah sempetin waktu buat baca + review..**

Yosh.. Sekian balasan reviewnya.. Kata terakhir , author mau minta _**review**_nya! _**Semakin banyak review semakin cepat fict ini update!**_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Hoshi Mo Nai Yoru No Sora (In The Night Sky Without Star)~**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto senpai, but this fict belongs to Vanny Zhang (me)**

**Rated: K+ **

**Genre: Friendhip, family**

HAPPY READING!

"Huaaa..." Misuke menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Kemudian ia diam sejenak di tempat tidurnya.

_**'Tumben Kizuto tidak membangunkanku!?'**_ Batin Misuke. Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia karena ketika membuka pintu yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap di kursi sambil mengulum ibu jarinya.

"Naruto_**-kun**_.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sagato yang tiba-tiba muncul entah sejak kapan.

"Eh Sagato, dimana Kizuto? Aku belum melihatnya pagi ini." Kata Misuke.

"_**Wakaranai**_. Aku juga belum melihatnya." Jawab Sagato.

Mendengar keributan itu, Naruto mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Sedikit demi sedikit mata nya terbuka menunjukan dua buah bola mata yang sewarna dengan langit.

"Saga_**-kun**_, Misu_**-kun**_.." Naruto berkata masih dalam posisi tiduran.

"Naru_**-chan**_, kenapa kau bisa tertidur disini?" Tanya Misuke.

"_**Father**_ menyuruhku menunggu disini!" Jawab Naruto.

"Hah? Dimana _**father**_ sekarang?" Tanya Misuke lagi.

"Menyelamatkan Sasuke_**-kun**_ bersama Arashi_**-nii**_." Jawab Naruto dengan tampang polos.

"Naru_**-kun**_.. Coba ceritakan semuanya dari awal!" Kata Sagato sambil tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Naruto pun mengangguk dan menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah.. Dasar Kizuto. Kenapa dia mengambil tindakan tanpa memberitahu kami!?" Kata Misuke kesal.

"_**Father**_ tidak salah! Naru yang salah! Naru yang menyuruh _**father**_!" Kata Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_**Daijobu. Daijobu.**_ Naru_**-kun**_ tidak salah! Naru_**-kun**_ hanya berusaha menyelamatkan Sasu_**-kun**_. Naru_**-kun**_ anak baik." Kata Sagato menenangkan Naruto sambil tersenyum sangat lembut. Naruto memandang wajah Sagato kemudian mengangguk.

"Misuke, kita akan ke istana sekarang." Kata Sagato seusai menenangkan Naruto.

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya? Menyusup ke istana?" Tanya Misuke kaget.

"Tidak. Kita akan pergi ke istana dan meminta mereka berdua dengan baik-baik sebagai uskup." Jawab Sagato.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Nah, sekarang aku akan menyiapkan pakaian uskup Naru_**-kun**_" kata Sagato sambil tersenyum lembut pada Naruto lagi. Naruto pun mengangguk sambil menyengir lebar. Sagato selalu saja sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama, mereka bertiga sudah berpakaian uskup dan siap pergi ke istana.

"_**Ikimashou,**_ Naru_**-kun**_, Misuke_**-kun**_!" Kata Sagato sambil tersenyum. Kemudian mereka pun berangkat ke istana kerajaan Namikaze.

**TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP**

Mereka kini sudah berada di depan gerbang istana yang sangat besar.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya seorang pengawal yang berjaga di depan gerbang istana.

"Ah.. Kami adalah uskup yang berkelana. Disini, kami ingin menemui raja kalian." Kata Sagato sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Tidak bisa. Orang asing dilarang bertemu raja." Kata pengawal tersebut tegas.

"_**Onegai.**_" Kata Sagato sambil maju mendekati pengawal itu kemudian menggengam tangan pengawal tersebut. Tidak. Sagato tidak mengenggam tangan pengawal tersebut melainkan memberikan beberapa keping uang emas pada pengawal tersebut.

"Baiklah. Akan kulaporkan." Kata pengawal tersebut. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kerajaan..

"Apa yang kau berikan?" Tanya Misuke.

"Hanya sedikit uang saja." Kata Sagato sambil tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Tch.. Uskup macam apa kau!?"

Naruto yang berada di gendongan Misuke hanya terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang dewasa itu.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Cukup lama kemudian, pengawal tersebut kembali.

"Silahkan masuk!" Pengawal tersebut berkata sambil menundukan badannya. Sagato tersenyum puas. Kemudian, mereka bertiga pun memasuki gerbang istana yang tingginya sekitar 5 meter itu.

Bangunan istana itu tampak sangat megah dengan taman depan yang sangat luas. Tembok istananya sangat tinggi, membuat Misuke harus mendongak untuk melihat ujungnya. Misuke tampak sangat kagum dengan semua itu.

_**'Tenyata kemegahan istana Namikaze tidak kalah dengan istana Uzumaki'**_ batin Misuke.

Berbeda dengan Misuke, Sagato justru tampak tidak terkejut. Ia tampak biasa dengan pemandangan ini karena dahulu ia pernah berkunjung ke istana Namikaze untuk merundingkan perdamaian atas perintah ratu Uzumaki.

Kemudian, mereka bertiga pun masuk ke bangunan utama istana yang berada di tengah. Mereka disambut dengan pemandangan berbagai barang mewah disana. Lalu mereka dipersilahkan menghadap pada raja di balairung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya raja.

"Ah.. Tidak. Kami hanya ingin meminta orang pada raja." Jawab Sagato.

"Meminta orang?"

"Ya. 2 orang yang raja tahan. 1 adalah seorang uskup dan satunya lagi adalah seorang anak kecil." Kali ini Misuke yang angkat bicara.

"Oh. Mereka berdua ya.. Tahanan yang akan segera dihukum mati. Atas apa kalian meminta mereka?"

"Kami mendengar bahwa raja kerajaan Namikaze adalah orang yang baik hati dan kini kami ingin tahu kebenarannya apa raja kerajaan Namikaze rela mengabulkan keinginan 2 uskup yang kesusahan ini!?" Jawab Sagato sambil tersenyum tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Ah licik sekali kalian. Hmm.. Baiklah aku akan membebaskan mereka." Kata raja sedikit kagum dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sagato.

"_**Arigatou gozaimashu.**_" Kata Sagato sambil tersenyum hangat.

"_**Matte!**_ Aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu." Kata raja sambil mengamati Sagato.

"Ah.. Tidak mungkin. Sebelumnya aku selalu pergi berkelana bersama rekan-rekanku dan ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakan kaki di kerajaan Namikaze." Jawab Sagato berbohong.

_**'Ternyata, sifat seseorang memang tidak bisa dilihat dari wajahnya ya. Muka yang lembut seperti itu ternyata bisa menjadi penipu juga.'**_ Batin Misuke sedikit _**sweatdrop.**_

"Ah, mungkin aku semakin tua. Pengawal, bawa 2 tahanan yang mereka sebutkan itu!" Kata raja. Kemudian ia mengamati sekali lagi tamu-tamunya itu dan matanya terpaku pada seorang anak kecil yang berada di gendongan Misuke. Mata biru safir anak itu memandangnya dengan berbinar-binar.

Mata mereka pun bertemu. Biru safir bertemu biru safir.

_**'Anak itu... Seperti duplikatku saat masih kecil.'**_ Batin Minato -sang raja-.

"Anak itu... Apa dia berasal dari keluarga kerajaan Namikaze?" Tanya Minato.

"Ah.. Tidak. Anak ini, mana mungkin berasal dari keluarga kerajaan." Jawab Sagato, "Apa yang membuat raja berpikir seperti itu?"

"Matanya... Mata itu hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga kerajaan Namikaze. Mata berwarna biru safir yang menyamai birunya langit. Mata yang melambangkan kekuasaan atas dunia ini." Kata Minato masih terpaku pada anak yang tidak lain adalah Naruto itu.

"Sepertinya raja tertarik dengan Naruto_**-chan**_" Kata Kizuto yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Sasuke dan 2 orang pengawal sambil tersenyum sinis.

**'Deg'** jantung Minato serasa berhenti saat itu juga. Tangannya terasa sangat lemas. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Nah, baiklah. Sekarang kami pamit dulu, Minato _**onii-san**_.." Pamit Kizuto dengan penekanan pada kata _**'onii-san'**_ kemudian ia berjalan pergi bersama Sagato, Misuke, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Sebelum pergi ia memandang Minato dengan penuh amarah dan kebencian. Bibirnya menampakan sebuah senyuman yang entah apa artinya.

Tenggorokan Minato serasa benar-benar tercekat sekarang. Keringat dingin semakin banyak yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat 5 orang tersebut yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari pandangannya.

"_**Otou-sama**_, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berkeringat dingin?" Tanya Arashi yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Minato dengan nada khawatir.

"Pantas saja aku pernah melihat mata itu!" Kata Minato lirih, mengabaikan pertanyaan Arashi.

**~Flashback: ON**

"Minato_** onii-san**_.." Seorang anak berumur sekitar 7 tahunan berlari pada Minato kecil yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Kau terlambat 15 menit, Kizuto_**-chan**_." Kata Minato sambil mengacak-acak rambut putih anak tersebut.

"_**Gomen ne... Onee-chan**_ melarangku untuk keluar pada malam hari. Jadi aku harus menunggu _**onee-chan**_ tertidur dahulu agar dapat menyusup keluar." Jawab anak yang dipanggil Kizuto tersebut sambil nyengir.

"_**Daijoubu. Onee-chan**_ mu sangat perhatian padamu ya.."

"Iya.. Oleh sebab itu, aku sangat menyayangi _**onee-chan. Nee, Minato onii-san**_.. Apa kita dapat membeli kado untuk _**onee-chan**_ disini?" Tanya Kizuto sambil menatap Minato dengan mata _**violet**_ yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja. Nah, sekarang pilihlah barang yang ingin kau berikan pada _**onee-chan**_ mu! Aku akan membelikannya untukmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau telah mau membantuku waktu itu." Kata Minato.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Kemudian, Kizuto segera mengelilingi tempat itu dan mencari barang yang menurutnya bagus untuk diberikan pada onee-channya. Ia melihat-lihat mulai dari baju, perhiasan, jepit, dan segala yang dijual disana. Hingga, mata violetnya terpaku pada sebuah jepit yang sangat indah. Jepit itu sebenarnya sangat sederhana, dengan motif bintang di bagian ujung kanannya.

"Minato _**onii-san**_, aku ingin itu!" Kata Kizuto tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jepit tersebut.

"_**Ha'i, ha'i**_." Kata Minato. Kemudian, ia memberikan beberapa keping uang pada sang penjual.

**~Flashback: OFF**

"Pantas saja aku pernah melihat mata itu.. Apa lelaki itu adalah Kizuto?" Kata Minato lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Beberapa hari kemudian..**

**~Someone's PoV...**

Aku menutupi diriku dengan selimut. Aku tidak ingin mendengar lagi pertengkaran dari orang tuaku itu.

_**'Prannggg'**_ terdengar suara barang-barang yang pecah. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

"Sakura harus dipersembahkan pada dewa agar kita dapat menemukan pangeran itu!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sakura? Kau tahu kalau dia anak kita satu-satunya bukan?"

"Jika pangeran itu tidak segera ditemukan, raja akan membunuhku. Tidak. Raja akan membunuh seluruh prajurit yang ditugaskan. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Seberapa sulit pun aku mencoba untuk tidak mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka, aku tetap dapat mendengar teriakan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, _**otou-chan**_ mendekatiku dan menarik selimutku.

"Ayo! Ikut _**otou-chan**_!" Kata _**otou-chan**_ sambil menarikku kasar. Aku pun menangis keras..

"Tidak mau. Tidak mau." Aku meronta minta dilepaskan. _**Okaa-chan**_ ku pun berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan genggaman _**otou-chan**_ dari tanganku.

Dan setelah terlepas, ia menyuruhku lari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan mereka. Aku mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan _**okaa-chan**_. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang kumiliki, aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya keluar dari rumah. Aku tidak tahu ke mana aku menuju, namun aku terus berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak kuhiraukan orang-orang yang berada di depanku.

_**'Buuukk'**_ tubuhku terjatuh karena aku menabrak seseorang.

"_**Ittai**_." Aku berkata kesakitan.

"_**Daijoubu desu ka**_?" Tanya orang yang kutabrak yang ternyata masih anak-anak itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku pun menerima uluran tangan anak itu. Dapat kulihat wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan tanganku.

Namun, aku tidak menghiraukannya. Mataku justru terpaku pada anak bermata _**onyx**_ yang berada di sebelahnya. Matanya sangat dingin bagaikan es.

Tidak ingin berada lama disana, aku cepat-cepat belari kembali. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan anak itu, "hei kau mau kemana? Kenapa berlari?"

Aku terus berlari sejauh yang aku bisa. Aku ingin pergi dari neraka penderitaan itu..

"Haah.. Haaah.." Aku berhenti di sebuah gang kecil yang sepi. Aku pun duduk sambil memeluk lututku di sambil bersenden ke tembok gang tersebut. Aku menenggelamkan kepalau di balik kakiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nona kecil?" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara yang lembut. Aku pun mendongak ke atas sedikit demi sedikit dan dapat kulihat seorang lelaki dewasa yang memiliki mata biru safir sewarna dengan mata anak yang kutabrak tadi.

"_**Anata dare**_?" Tanyaku sedikit ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum manis. Sedikit demi sedikit, pikiran negatifku tentang orang tersebut mulai hilang.

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku.

"Ah.. Kau tidak memiliki tujuan ya." Kata orang tersebut sambil membelai rambutku.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Jawabku.

"Haruno Sakura ya.. Kau memiliki mata yang indah." Dan ketika ia mengatakan itu, aku sadar sesuatu. Orang tersebut terpesona dengan mataku sejak awal.

Tiba-tiba, orang tersebut berhenti membelai rambutku dan berkata entah pada siapa, "keluarlah kalian!"

"Hehehe... Kami ketahuan ya." Tiba-tiba anak yang tadi kutabrak muncul dari balik tembok bersama anak bermata _**onyx **_yang tadi kulihat.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan mengikutinya!" Kata anak bermata _**onyx **_tersebut dengan kesal.

"Hehehe... _**Gomen ne**_! Aku khawatir dengannya, karena tadi tiba-tiba dia berlari." Jawab anak bermata biru itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dapat kulihat semburat merah tipis di pipinya ketika ia mengatakan itu.

"Kalian berdua... Uskup itu kan?" Tiba-tiba orang yang tadi membelai rambutku itu berkata.

"Iya."

"_**Ano**_, kalian berdua ayah-anak?" Tanyaku melihat kemiripan antara anak bermata safir itu dengan orang yang tadi membelai rambutku.

"Bukan. Aku juga heran bagaimana kami bisa sangat mirip." Jawab anak bermata safir itu.

"Naruto, ayo kembali, nanti _**Father**_ mengkhawatirkan kita!" Kata anak bermata _**onyx**_ itu dengan dingin. Anak bermata safir itu mengangguk dan pergi bersama anak bermata _**onyx**_ itu.

"Baiklah, jika begitu _**oji-san**_ juga akan pergi terlebih dahulu. Lebih baik kau mencari penginapan daripada disini." Kata orang yang tadi membelai rambutku itu sambil memberikan beberapa keping uang emas padaku.

"_**Arigatou gozaimashu**_." Kataku. Kemudian, paman itu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan akan berjalan mencari penginapan. Namun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membekap mulutku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dengan meronta. Namun, orang tersebut justru memukul tengkukku dan kesadaranku sedikit demi sedikit menghilang di telan kegelapan.

**~End of Sakura's PoV**

"Sepertinya anak ini akan berguna untuk kita..."

"Betul. Anak itu pasti akan berguna bagi kita pada _**'saatnya'**_"

**~TBC~**

Hohoho~ apakah lama ne updatenya? _**Gomenasai**_ kalau menurut _**reader-sama**_ lama :D oh iya, untuk _**fans**_ MinaKushi author maunya buat fict MinaKushi lo.. Judulnya _**"The Best Memories"**_ #promote #plak

Oh iya, ini jawaban buat reviewnya! Sebelumnya _**arigatou gozaimashu**_ bagi yang udah mau review...

_**michhazz: iya, itu cerita pribadinya Kizuto ne :) untuk soal kedua, sudah terjawab di chap ini kan!? Arigatou gozaimashu sudah mau RnR :)**_

_**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: ini udah lanjut! Arigatou ya udah mau baca dan review :)**_

_**Ryuusuke583: pair? Hehehe... Mungkin sedikit MinaKushi. Kalau SasuNaru ano.. Author gak berniat untuk membuat Shounen Ai. Gomenasai , karena dari awal memang ini bukan genre romance. Arigatou sudah RnR ^^**_

_**zadita uchiha: Arashi? Dia kan anaknya 'raja' hehehe... :) tapi untuk 'identitas sebenarnya' Arashi akan diungkap di chapter depan (entah chap berapa). Untuk ayah Naruto, itu sekarang masih jadi rahasia ;) arigatou sudah RnR :)**_

_**virgo31: iya gpp kok :) arigatou gozaimashu ya sudah setia membaca dan me-review :) **_

_**sakuranatsu90: ayah Naruto, akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya yang entah chap berapa. Nasib Sasuke dan Father sudah terjawab di chap ini kan!? Hehehe.. Untuk kenapa kerajaan Namikaze dan Uzumaki berperang!? Hm... Itu rahasia besar.. Karena bisa dibilang itu dasar dari cerita ini ;) arigatou gozaimashu sudah mau RnR :)**_

Okey, sekian balasan reviewnya. Author harap review chap ini akan lebih banyak dari chap-chap sebelumnya.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoshi Mo Nai Yoru No Sora**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+ **

**Genres: Friendship, family**

**Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typos, dsb**

_**HAPPY READING!**_

"Naru_**-chan**_ tahu legenda yang mengatakan bahwa _**Shinigami**_ akan muncul di saat malam tak berbintang?" Tanya seorang lelaki pada Naruto. Kini Naruto sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan mata terbuka. Tepat di sampingnya ada seorang lelaki dewasa yang mirip dengannya.

"Legenda apa itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar tertarik.

"Lihatlah langit sekarang! Langit malam ini tak berbintang. Kabarnya, saat langit tak berbintang, _**Shinigami**_ jahat akan muncul dan mencuri anak-anak yang belum tidur." Kata orang itu menakuti Naruto, persis seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Entah kenapa Naruto sangat takut dengan yang namanya _**Shinigami**_.

"Huaaa.. Be-benarkah _**otou-sama**_?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan. Lelaki di sampingnya itu menjawab dengan anggukan. "Oleh sebab itu, Naru_**-chan**_ harus tidur sekarang!"

"_**Ha'i**_." Kata Naruto taat. Kemudian, ia segera memposisikan kembali tubuhnya menjadi tiduran dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sang lelaki yang dipanggil _**otou-sama**_ oleh Naruto itu hanya tersenyum lembut, kemudian ia mencium kening Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naru_**-chan**_ bangun! Bangun! Bangun!" Kata Kizuto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecil Naruto yang kini sedang terlelap.

"_**Father?**_" Kata Naruto dengan mata yang masih terlihat sangat mengantuk. Kizuto tersenyum dengan lembut pada Naruto bagaikan seorang ayah yang tersenyum pada anaknya.

"_**Father.**_. Tadi, aku bermimpi bersama _**otou-sama.**_" Kata Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar sedih.

"_**Otou-sama**_?"

"_**Otou-sama**_ Naru."

_**'Deg'**_ seketika itu juga jantung Kizuto serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Naru_**-chan**_, tidak memiliki _**otou-sama**_." Kata Kizuto. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba nadanya berubah jadi ketus.

"_**Father**_?"

"Naru_**-chan**_.. Hari ini, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.." Kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Misuke dan Sagato.

"Kemana?" Tanya Naruto. Terdengar dari nadanya, bahwa ia sangat tertarik.

"_**Himitsu**_. Kau harus berhitung sampai 100! Tapi, berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan membuka matamu sampai hitungan ke 100." Kata Sagato. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Kemudian, ia menutup matanya dan mulai menghitung...

_**Ichi.**_

Dengan segera Misuke langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Naruto dan membawanya pergi. Sedangkan Kizuto menggendong tubuh seorang gadis kecil berambut pink.

_**Ni.**_

Mereka berempat pun langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah itu.

_**San.**_

_**Si.**_

_**Go.**_

_**Roku.**_

_**Shichi.**_

_**Hachi.**_

_**Kyuu.**_

_**Juu.**_

_**Juu go.**_

_**Ni juu.**_

Dalam hitungan 20, mereka sudah sampai di istana Namikaze. Namun, tidak seperti dulu saat mereka masuk dengan menyogok sang penjaga, kini mereka masuk dengan cara membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

_**San juu. **_

_**San juu go.**_

Dalam sekejap, mereka kini sudah berada di balairung dan melawan para penjaga yang berada disana.

_**Yon juu.**_

"Wah, kali ini ada apa para uskup-uskup ini datang ke istana?" Tanya Minato yang muncul bersama Arashi dan 10 orang pengawal di sampingnya.

"Kami ingin mengambil kembali apa yang telah kau rampas dari kami." Jawab Misuke. Kemudian, pengawal-pengawal yang berada di belakang Minato langsung maju dan menyerang mereka. Misuke pun langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya dan melawan mereka (ia telah menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya).

_**Shichi juu.**_

_**Shichi juu go.**_

Pertarungan sengit terjadi sangat lama. Membuat Minato kesal karena musuh yang ia lawan kini cukup tangguh, pasalnya 10 prajurit tadi adalah 10 prajurit terbaik di istana.

_**Hachi juu go.**_

_**Hachi juu kyuu.**_

_**Kyuu juu.**_

_**Kyuu juu go.**_

Tiba-tiba pandangan Minato tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang menghitung. Minato mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian, ia menggengam erat belati yang ia bawa dan berlari ke arah Naruto.

_**Kyuu juu hachi.**_

"Huaaaaa... Bersiaplah untuk ke neraka!" Teriak Minato sambil terus berlari.

_**Kyuu juu kyuu.**_

"_**DAME!**_" Teriak Kizuto dengan mata yang dengan sukses membulat. Ia tidak dapat menolong karena ia sedang bertarung sekarang. Begitu juga, Misuke dan Sagato.

_**Hyaku.**_

Dan saat itu juga Naruto membuka matanya dan ia melihat Minato yang akan menusuknya dengan belati. Awalnya Naruto tampak terkejut, namun ia langsung berubah menjadi tersenyum manis sambil memiringkan kepalanya membuat Minato langsung menjatuhkan belatinya.

"Sudah kuduga, aku tidak bisa membunuhnya!" Kata Minato lirih sambil menangis. Posisinya kini terduduk dan kepalanya menghadap ke lantai. Tangannya bergetar. Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

Kizuto yang melihat itu, langsung menyingkirkan lawannya satu persatu dengan sigap dan berjalan ke arah Minato. Kizuto menodongkan pisau tersebut di leher Minato, "semuanya sudah berakhir."

"Tunggu! Jangan lakukan itu! Kumohon!" Kata Arashi mencegah dengan air mata yang mengalir dari iris _**violet**_nya. Minato langsung menoleh ke Arashi.

"Meskipun... Dia tidak pernah menganggap keberadaanku. Meskipun... Aku seperti tidak ada baginya, dia tetaplah penolongku!" Kata Arashi meluapkan seluruh perasaannya. Mata Minato membulat mendengar itu.

"Saat itu, kekeringan melanda desaku di kerajaan Uzumaki. Hampir seluruh warga desa meninggal karena kelaparan. Ayah, ibu, dan adik perempuan ku juga meninggal kelaparan menyisakan aku seorang diri di dunia ini. Kupikir sebentar lagi mungkin aku juga akan menyusul mereka. Namun, pada suatu hari, beberapa orang datang ke desaku. Kemudian, _**otou-sama**_ mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan mengajakku ke istananya. Aku... Benar-benar berterima kasih pada _**otou-sama**_. Jika tidak ada dia, mungkin sekarang aku sudah bernasib sama seperti yang lainnya." Kata Arashi sambil terus menangis.

"Ah.. Arashi_**-nii**_ benar-benar menyedihkan." Kata Naruto dengan muka sedih.

"KAU TAHU APA!? Kau pasti tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan!? Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai! Bagaimana rasanya dipojokkan!" Kata Arashi meluapkan seluruh amarahnya pada Naruto. Namun, Naruto tak tampak kesal sedikitpun, ia justru tersenyum manis pada Arashi.

"Yah.. Mungkin memang aku tidak pernah merasakannya.. Karena, penderitaanku mungkin memang tak sebanding dengan penderitaan Arashi-nii yang sangat besar.."

**~Naruto's PoV**

**~Flashback: ON**

Aku tidak pernah mengetahui alasan aku terlahir di dunia ini. Aku juga tidak pernah mengetahui alasan mengapa aku terlahir di keluarga yang seperti ini. Namun, _**okaa-sama**_ selalu berkata padaku untuk tersenyum dalam segala hal, untuk mensyukuri hidup yang diberikan oleh _**Kami-sama**_ ini.

"Naru_**-chan**_, tersenyumlah! Jika Naru-_**chan**_ tersenyum, maka keberuntungan akan mendatangi Naru_**-chan**_."

Aku mengikuti apa yang dikatakan _**okaa-sama**_. Aku selalu tersenyum dalam segala hal. Bahkan tersenyum saat melihat_** okaa-sama**_ ku menderita karena _**otou-sama **_lebih mencintai Sara _**oba-san**_.

Diam-diam, suatu malam aku mengintip di kamar _**okaa-sama**_ dan aku dapat melihat _**okaa-sama**_ yang menangis kesepian dalam gelapnya malam. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari mataku ini, namun aku terus berusaha untuk tersenyum. Karena, jika aku tersenyum mungkin keberuntungan akan datang dan_** otou-sama**_ dapat mencintai _**okaa-sama**_.

_**Otou-sama**_ selalu bertingkah seakan ia mencintai _**okaa-sama**_ di depanku dan aku hanya dapat berpura-pura menjadi anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan tersenyum. _**Otou-sama**_ selalu menemaniku tidur setiap malam dan menemaniku bermain jika aku bosan. Dia berakting dengan sangat baik di depanku, namun aku juga dapat berakting dengan sangat baik di depannya... Di umurku yang masih 2 tahun.

Hingga pada suatu hari, aku mendengar bahwa Sara _**oba-san**_ mengandung. Dapat kulihat wajah _**otou-sama**_ berseri-seri, sangat senang dan _**okaa-sama**_ pun ikut tersenyum bersama _**otou-sama**_. Namun, dapat kulihat bahwa di balik senyum itu, jauh di dalam lubuk hati _**okaa-sama**_, ia merasa sedih, kesedihan yang sangat dalam yang bahkan lebih dalam dari jurang. Kesedihan yang tidak dapat hilang dalam kegelapan sekalipun.

Hari-hari pun terus berlalu dengan cepat bagiku. Hari-hari yang dipenuhi senyuman kebohongan berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Saat itu, Sara _**oba-san**_ melahirkan. Di tengah badai salju yang dahsyat. Aku hanya dapat mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Sara _**oba-san**_. Tidak ada seorang pun bidan yang dapat datang di badai salju itu. Akhirnya, _**okaa-sama**_ dan seorang tabib lah yang membantu Sara _**oba-san **_melahirkan. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku mencoba mendengar apa saja yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sara.. Kumohon bertahanlah!" Aku dapat mendengar suara _**okaa-sama**_ yang terdengar sangat pilu.

"Kushina _**onee-san**_.. Aku... Tidak ingin membuat Minato_**-kun**_ sedih lagi! Tolong jangan biarkan Minato_**-kun**_ bersedih, karena anak ini juga tidak akan berumur lama." Saat itu pandanganku tentang Sara _**oba-san **_mulai sedikit berubah.

Setelah itu, aku tidak dapat mendengar suara Sara _**oba-san**_ lagi dan aku hanya dapat mendengar suara tangis pilu _**okaa-sama**_.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku akan membawa Meiko_**-chan**_ ke kerajaan Uzumaki."

"Te-tetapi jika ratu melakukan itu maka kerajaan Uzumaki lah yang akan hancur."

"Tidak. Kerajaan Uzumaki sekarang sedang dilanda kelaparan. Aku akan menggunakan Meiko_**-chan **_sebagai sandra sehingga kerajaan Namikaze akan memberi kerajaan Uzumaki makanan. Tolong rahasiakan ini! Kumohon!"

"Ba-baiklah ratu."

Setelah itu, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Semuanya memuakkan. _**Otou-sama**_, Sara _**oba-san**_, dan Meiko Namikaze itu memuakkan. Semuanya hanya bisa membuat _**okaa-sama**_ semakin menderita.

Dan sesuai yang kudengar, esoknya _**okaa-sama**_, aku, dan Meiko meninggalakan kerajaan Namikaze. Kukira dengan ini semua penderitaan _**okaa-sama **_akan berakhir. Namun, aku salah besar. Setiap malam, _**okaa-sama**_ justru selalu memandangi langit malam dan menangis dengan menyebutkan nama _**otou-sama. Otou-sama**_ tidak mengetahui hal itu, dia tidak tahu! Dia justru membenci _**okaa-sama**_ dan aku. Dia hanya menyayangi Sara _**oba-san**_ dan Meiko_**-chan**_. Namun, aku tetap berusaha tersenyum dengan harapan sesuatu yang baik akan benar-benar datang jika aku tersenyum.

Semakin hari, aku semakin dekat dengan Meiko_**-chan**_. Ia sangat cantik. Ia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna abu-abu pucat dan mata sewarna dengan batu emerald. Kami menjadi sering bermain bersama. Tidak dapat kupungkiri bahwa aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Tidak dapat kupungkiri bahwa aku menganggap Meiko_**-chan **_sebagai adikku sendiri. Sekali lagi aku dapat tersenyum dengan tulus pada anak yang awalnya kuanggap pengacau segalanya.

Namun, saat umur Meiko_**-chan**_ mencapai 4 tahun, tiba-tiba Meiko_**-chan**_ sakit parah dan seminggu kemudian Meiko_**-chan**_ meninggal dunia. Aku sangat sedih, begitu juga _**okaa-sama**_. Namun, _**otou-sama**_ sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Ia langsung saja menyerang kerajaan Uzumaki dan membunuh _**okaa-sama**_.

Saat itu, _**okaa-sama **_menyanyikan lagu untukku dan menyuruhku untuk tidur. Aku pun mengangguk patuh dan memejamkan mataku, namun sebenarnya aku tidak tidur. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum dan berdoa pada _**Kami-sama**_. Namun, aku dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dapat melihat mereka membunuh _**okaa-sama**_ tanpa belas kasihan. Aku.. Tetap berusah tersenyum, namun tidak tahu kenapa seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk tersenyum, justru air mata yang mengalir.

Setelah itu, _**Father**_ membawaku dan Sasu_**-kun**_ pergi. Dapat kulihat, malam itu bintang-bintang meninggalkan bulan sendirian. Mungkin.. Ini memang takdirku. Namun, jika ini memang takdirku, kenapa air mata tidak dapat berhenti mengalir dari mataku?

**~Flashback: OFF**

**~End Of Naruto's PoV**

"_**Uso**_.." Kata Minato dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bahkan di saat ini kau masih berkata seperti itu!? Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar pengorbanan _**onee-san **_untukmu. Karena Sara hanyalah seorang gadis biasa, orang tua mu tidak memperbolehkanmu menikah dengannya! Dan kau meminta bantuan _**onee-san**_ ku agar _**onee-san**_ ku mau membujuk orang tuamu untuk menerima Sara! Namun... Ketika aku mengatakan padanya untuk menolak, ia justru tersenyum dan berkata _**'daijoubu'**_" air mata terus saja mengalir dari mata _**Violet**_ milik Kizuto. Semua yang telah ia pendam kini ia keluarkan.

**~Minato's PoV**

Benar. Kuakui semua yang mereka katakan benar. Aku mencintai Sara. Sangat mencintainya. Namun, dahulu saat aku menyatakan perasaanku, Sara selalu saja menghindar membuatku sangat sedih. Namun, sesungguhnya aku lupa, bahwa disaat Sara menghindar dariku, Kushina selalu datang dan memberiku semangat. Ia selalu mendukungku dan membuat hatiku menjadi senang kembali. Betapa bodohnya aku, tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang mencintaiku lebih dari aku mencintai Sara.

**~End Of Minato PoV**

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sakura terbangun dari pingsannya. Ketika ia membuka mata, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah... Darah.

"Ah... Dimana ini?" Kata Sakura kaget. Mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing baginya, Minato menoleh. Minato langsung tersentak kaget melihat Sakura yang berada disana. Sakura pun berjalan ke samping Kizuto..

"Kau.. Kau membawanya!? Untuk apa!? HAH!?" Teriak Minato marah. Sebuah ide licik langsung saja terlintas di benak Kizuto.

"Aku ingin, agar kau merasakan rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai.." Kata Kizuto. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah pisau kecil yang tajam dan menaruhnya tepat di leher Sakura.

"Ahh... Apa? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sakura terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan menerima semua hukumannya kelak." Kata Kizuto lirih. Namun, belum sempat ia menggores leher mulus Sakura, Naruto sudah menghentikannya.. "_**Dame yo, Father**_!"

"Ah?"

"Kau tidak boleh membunuh Sakura_**-chan**_ dan... _**Otou-sama**_." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Semua yang ada disana pun langsung tersentak kaget, terlebih lagi Minato.

"Naruto..._**-chan**_"

"Sudah lama sekali ya, _**otou-sama**_ tidak memanggilku seperti itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang duduk di tepi jurang, sambil memandang matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"_**Nee.**_. Sasu_**-kun**_."

"Hnn?"

"Jika semisal, Naru saat itu terbunuh, apa yang akan Sasu_**-kun **_lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku.. Akan membunuh orang yang membunuhmu untuk membalaskan dendammu." Jawab Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto.

"Sasu_**-kun**_ memang teman terbaik Naru. Tapi, balas dendam itu tidak baik tau. Sasu_**-kun**_ harus mengingatnya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Kemudian pandangan mereka pun kembali fokus ke depan. Ke arah matahari tenggelam.

Tiba-tiba Sakura datang dengan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hah.. Hah.. Apakah aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Kemudian Sakura pun duduk di samping Naruto dan mereka bertiga melihat matahari tenggelam.

"_**Kireeiii**_.." Kata Sakura.

"Tetapi menurut Naru wajah Sakura_**-chan**_ justru lebih _**kirei**_." Kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung memukul kepala Naruto.

"_**Ittai**_. Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, dasar _**baka dobe**_!"

"Tchh.. _**Baka teme**_!" Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Anak-anak, ayo kembali! Sekarang sudah malam." Kata Minato yang tiba-tiba datang sambil tersenyum manis.

"_**Ha'i**_" kata Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura bersamaan. Kemudian mereka bertiga berlari ke Minato.

"_**Otou-sama**_, gendong!" Kata Naruto manja.

"_**Ha'i ha'i ha'i**_" kemudian Minato pun menggendong tubuh kecil Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan tebing itu bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

"_**Nee.. Otou-sama**_, Naru ingin makan ramen yang sangaaattttt banyak."

"Jika makan ramen banyak-banyak, nanti. Muka Naru jadi seperti ramen lo."

Tanpa mereka berempat sadari, ada 3 sosok (?) Yang mengintip dari balik dedaunan yang rimbun.

"Hei, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya orang yang tidak lain adalah Misuke itu.

"Hm.. Kita akan menjaga _**oji**_!" Kata Kizuto semangat.

"Pssttt.. Jangan keras-keras nanti ketahuan" kata Sagato. Namun, baru saja Sagato mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba Arashi datang.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Arashi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Misuke kaget.

"Ah, dia ingin bergabung dengan organisasi penjaga pangeran kita.. Yosh, kau diterima!" Kata Kizuto. Kemudian Kizuto langsung pergi bersama Misuke dan Sagato.

"Hoy, siapa yang mau bergabung dengan organisasi konyol kalian?"

**-THE END-**

Vanny: *melongo* be-begini kah endingnya? Kyaaa... Kenapa absurd banget , *guling-guling di lantai ala Victorique*

Oh iya, author mau curhat (?) Author barusan nonton Gosick lo (reader: gak tanya.) Dan itu bagus buangetttttt... I love Victorique and Kujo (?)

Okey, abaikan curhatan gaje author diatas. Ehm.. Ehm.. Author mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi para readers sekalian yang sudah setia membaca sampai chap terakhir ini *nangis terharu* dan terakhir, tolong tinggalkan REVIEW ya!

_**Balasan review:**_

_**Kuroki Kaze-san: wah iya, review Kuroki-san di ch 2 baru masuk beberapa hari kemudian (?) Hm... Iya sih. Rasanya Caroline (tumben sebut nama asli) sering munculin hal gaje (*read: misteri) tapi terjawab dalam 1 chap terakhir (?) Itu pun yang author sendiri bingungin (?)**_

_**Untuk reviewnya di ch 2 itu: kan gak masalah bilang dari klan Uzumaki, yang penting dia gak bilang kalau dia pangeran :D arigatou ne udh RnR + follow + fav ^^**_

_**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: mak-jleb gimana maksudnya? #plak iya.. Hehehe.. Arigatou buat supportnya :D arigatou juga sudah RnR :)**_

_**michhazz: enggak ada nee.. Arigatou sudah RnR ^^**_

_**Jasmine DaisynoYuki: iya silahkan tanya! Walau sudah end tapi ada yang Jasmine-san belum mengerti, tetep tanya aja, nanti author jawab lewat PM :)**_

Okey sekian balasan reviewnya. _**Mind to REVIEW?**_


End file.
